


Their worst mistake

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, small mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Lying in an empty cell with nothing but the chains attached to your shackle can leave you thinking...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A dialogue prompt with "What's the difference between turquoise and sapphire?" gone a bit too far.   
> Whoops.

The silence was starting to feel welcoming.   
  
  
Each hour they come and go, toss in a bowl of whatever the hell they serve, and leave. They ask a few questions, write them down and then leave again, giving harsh whispers towards the warden.  
  
Except for Phantom's case, he rarely gets to eat.  
  
_They_ always show up, adjusting the shackle along his neck and tightening the seperate chains that follow along.  
They always ask him questions, most of the lines of _"Why did you do that?"_  
  
_"What drove you to cause such destruction?"_  
  
_"Do you feel guilty?"_  
  
_"Are you ready to **confess?** "_

  
  
It's funny.  
  
He _can't_ confess.  
  
He _doesn't_ feel guilty.  
  
Reason?   
_He never committed any crimes like these._

  
  
  
Danny Phantom was falsely accused; framed for crimes he did not commit.

  
  
The young halfa was locked away in a cell far off from the other commoners.   
It's empty, dark, and pitiful.  
Every now and then, they come in, ask questions, and he would never respond. At first, the ghost boy cried innocence, begging for some lawyer or evidence. None of those were provided to him, but one. One bitter, painful, and _backstabbing_ reason that resulted in leaving him to rot in this prison.   
  
  
_"Vlad Plasmius stated for us to capture the one at fault of this. It was only done out of his concern for the Ghost Zone. So here you are..."_

  
  
  
He should have **_never_** trusted the damn fruitloop in the first place.

  
  
All those years of helping him, aiding the man in becoming a better person.  
Fixing those already tarnished relationships with his parents and cousin, tweaking in parts of forgiveness and acceptance.  
Those hours of small training and advances in studying skills.  
Those times of fighting side by side as allies.

  
  
_All a bloody **lie.**_

  
  
Of course Walker would listen to Plasmius, the older halfa is powerful. Anyone who dared to question him would be smighten by his wraith. But that was the old, evil Vlad right?  
  
_Or was it the same ol Vlad all along?_  
  
  
It's bad enough they've done experiments on the poor teen; Opening him up, testing ectoplasm and fluids, injecting odds concoctions that gave the side effect of the inability to sleep and whatnot. They've made him focus more too, in fact, helped him improve on his memory capacity.   
If Danny had this before during high school, he'd probably would have graduated with a 4.0 GPA. Minus all the awful torture.

  
  
Something passed their incompetent thoughts on the innocent prisoner.  
  
If he refuses to admit fault and is just some useless jailbird left to be nothing.  
  
Why not make use of him?

  
  
Vlad Plasmius is a powerful halfa.  
However, they can't control.  
  
Danny Phantom? Another powerful halfa, except this time, he's under _their_ grasp. No escape, no where to hide or run.

  
  
He can be of use.  
He can be a personal weapon.

  
  
They've improved his I.Q. greatly, including their success in planting in some experimental ectoplasm, to see if it can drown out his human DNA.  
The gray shackle was already doing its job in preventing him from changing into his human half, time passing by as the rust started to meld with the color giving off a pinkish tint.  
  
It's only a regular check up to see how the halfa's mind was holding up, with more questions.

  
  
_"What is the quadratic formula?"_  
"Negative B plus minus the square root of B to the second power minus 4 A times C."  
  
_"Which U.S. presidents got assassinated? In order."_  
"Abraham Lincoln, James A. Garfield, William McKinley, John F. Kennedy."  
  
_"Clockwork defeated Pariah Dark?"_  
"False; It was a group of mysterious ghosts who rebelled against Pariah."  
  
_"What is the difference between turquoise and sapphire?"_  
"Where isn't there a difference?"  


  
  
Danny went through these questions as if they were nothing. It satisfied them, pleased them even, to know that their favorite prisoner was just a few steps closer to being their ultimate weapon. Wulf failed on being that weapon long ago, so Phantom will be his replacement.  
  
Little do they know, as much as Danny went through this routine as nothing, he's already devised a plan on escape. The halfa already knows a few friends that will come to fulfill the next part of his plan.

  
  
It was truly hilarious.  
  
Echos of soft laughter escaped from his chapped lips.  
  
They think they can control him.  
  
  
Soon, he'll point out their little flaw on how that will be their biggest _ **mistake.** _


End file.
